Doggieboy
Fanfic author in Daria fandom. He writes as Doggieboy80 on FF.net. Biographical Information Doggieboy is a former Navy corpsman (medic), a former pizza delivery driver, and a former newspaper reporter. Some say that he is also a former human. At present he is a freelance writer, but also works at a factory because he likes to pay his bills, buy food and necessities, and also have insurance. Doggieboy is married with two children. He and his family live in Indiana. Bibliography of Major Works * Apocalyptic Daria * Apocalyptic Daria: Brave New World * Apocalyptic Daria: Scarlett's Tale * Apocalyptic Daria: What About Tom? * Apocalyptic Daria: Scavenger Hunt * Apocalypitc Daria: Fence Builders Corps * The Cynic, The Fashionista and The Jackass * A Little Vacation * Things Aren't Always What They Seem * How to Make An Angst Lord Sick * Mission: Ridiculous * The Cynic and The Defender * Career Change * Storytime * Things Fall Apart * Cold Comfort * A Present for Dad * Fumbled Pass * A Taste of Hell * Daria the Hoosier * Daria Goes to the Customs Office * Dinnertime * Ménage à Mouse * The Battle For Scarlett * Ring-a-Ling * A Night of Bells (but no Whistles) * A Ticket to Ride * Backyard Foray * It's A Living * Scarlett and the Rescue Center * The Cards You Are Dealt * The House of Cards * Zombie Cards...or, A New Weapon * The Phoenix and The Wolf * The Cards Are Against Us This Week, and They Spit in Our Coffee, Too * A Scavenger Hunt Through History * The Survival Food Report * Daria and Whiskers * Meditation * An Oily Situation * A Bookstore Discussion * Going Out For a Pizza * The New Cellmate * Parade Day The Tales of the Ringbearer Stories * Morning Mission * The Raid * A New Assignment * Bad Apple * First Day on the Job * Neighborhood Improvement * Augustus * Sometimes, You Have to Run * Sometimes, You Have to Wait * Bad Apple: Unwanted Visitors * Babysitting Duty * A Very Bad Move * Bad Apple: The Second Raid * The Art of Cooking Pizza...and Other Things * A Salvage Attempt * With Extreme Prejudice The Quinn and the Mummy Stories * Quinn and The Mummy * I Want My Mummy! * Princess Quinn and the Halloween Party Minor Daria Drabbles and Other Oddities * Molting Bits * Daria's New Babysitting Job * Garden Hose Girl * A Nosy Superpower * It's All An Illusion Non-Daria Fiction Posted on the PPMB * Pizza Delivery * A Cookie Story * The Adventures of Lobo * The Revolution Comes to the Library * It's So Cold Trivia When Doggieboy writes a contemporary Daria story in which she is armed, she always ends up with a .357-Magnum Colt Python. In any story Doggieboy writes about Scarlett, her full name will always be Scarlett Leeann Hawkins and her parents are named Conrad and Jenny Hawkins. Daria Fanworks Awards 4th Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Overall for Apocalyptic Daria * Favorite Drama for Apocalyptic Daria * Favorite Melodrama for Apocalyptic Daria * Favorite Romance - Straight (tie) for Apocalyptic Daria * Favorite Alternate History for Apocalyptic Daria 5th Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Overall (tie) for A Little Vacation * Favorite Romance - Straight (tie) for A Little Vacation * Favorite Movie Parody (tie) for The Cynic, The Fashionista and The Jackass * Favorite Supernatural or Fantasy Horror for A Little Vacation * Favorite Weird Idea for A Little Vacation 7th Annual Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Erotica for A Ticket to Ride Category:Authors Category:Daria Fanworks Awards winners